The present invention relates to a gear selector fork for a motor vehicle gearbox.
More particularly, the invention relates to a gear selector fork comprising:                a body designed to support the fork slidably along a stationary rod of the gearbox;        a pair of prongs fixed to the body and forming at their distal ends respective finger-like portions able to operate a sliding coupling sleeve of the gearbox; and        an actuating nose fixed to the body so as to impart to the fork the sliding movement along the stationary rod for engagement of the desired gear.        
A gear selector fork for a motor vehicle gearbox according to the preamble of independent claim 1 is known from European Patent Application EP-A-1 832 786 in the name of the Applicant. According to this known solution the fork body is formed so as to allow two forks which are identical (or, more specifically, differ only as regards the actuating nose) to be mounted on the same stationary rod, being superimposed at least partially in the direction of sliding along the rod. The body and the prongs may be formed as a single sheet-metal part obtained by means of blanking and bending. Alternatively, the body and the prongs may be formed as separate sheet-metal parts obtained by means of blanking and bending and fixed to each other by means of welding.